


Kaleb Hatter

by SaschaR



Series: Kaleb Hatter AU [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And rape, Insanity, Kaleb Hatter AU, mentioned child abuse, this is the darkest thing I’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaR/pseuds/SaschaR
Summary: Captain Thunder-Thighs has been put in control of talking to a young version of Black Hat. And he seems so nice and sweet, but something lurks underneath the surface.





	Kaleb Hatter

**Author's Note:**

> It. Is. Here. My shitty fanfic. Comments plz they make me wanna write more.   
> Also tw: rape and abuse are mentioned (?) pretty graphic tho so be careful.

Operation Timeline was a success! So far 30 renowned villains were either killed, defeated, or reformed.

So what was Operation Timeline? Well it was where heroes take a younger version of a villain, like in their 10-15’s and learn their weakness or a way to reform them. And it works like a charm! After so many successful attempts with no backlash or failures, the heroes got cocky.

They decided to overpower the oldest and most deadly villain of all time. Mojo Jojo. Okay, no, while he isn’t defeated yet, he’s on the list. Way down there. Like the 4,587th person on there. Anyway, it was Black Hat.

Black Hat was, and still is, undefeated. While he is retired, he’s selling weapons of mass destruction to thousands of villains worldwide. Hell, the 30 villains that were defeated were loyal customers to Black Hat Org. So the hero league decided why not? They equipped the best hero out there, Captain Thunder-Thighs, and his team to handle the project. Little did they know what horror they unleashed.

~~~~

“One, two, three!” Commanded Captain Thunder-Thighs, turning to smile at the camera. His slicked back black hair and suit of blue and red seemed to sparkle in the light. His wide smile blinding, with amethyst eyes shining with joy.

Behind him a white ray of light shined on a chair, and a young boy appeared. The hero’s eyes sparkled as he turned around and addressed the boy. “Hello! I am Captain Thunder-Thighs! What is your name?”

The boy blinked, surprised. As he waited for the boy to answer, Captain Thunder-Thighs took a good long look at the boy. He was small, about five feet, with long legs, and skinny, malnourished probably. He wore a beige vest over a white shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. On his head was an oversized top hat.

“I’m,” The boy paused, showing his tiny light green fangs. “I’m Kaleb, Kaleb Hatter,” he finished, seeming to grow more confident with each word. “Alright Kaleb, can you tell us about yourself?” The boy, Kaleb, went quiet.

“Um sir?” The voice was quiet, head bowed down and coal black eyes, that seemed like they could pierce right through to your soul and know all your darkest secrets, shimmering with unshed tears. Captain Thunder-Thighs quirked his head. “May we please make a deal? You ask a question and then I get to ask one,” his shoulders hiked up as he rushed out a “if-you-don’t-mind-that-is”

Captain Thunder-Thighs chuckled, what a curious boy. So polite too. How could this sweet thing become such a monster like Black Hat? (An eye twitch from the boy)

“Sure,” The hero rumbled, voice deep with amusement. Kaleb’s head shot up to lock eyes with him, pupils turning into star-shapes for a second. His smile stretched wide across his face. Almost too wide. (His eye twitched) “Alright!” He happily cheered, smile getting bigger.

The boy was one of the nicest, no the nicest child Captain Thunder-Thighs has ever seen, and yet, why did his stomach flip into knots and want to throw up everything he ate and run? Oh well, it’s probably because it’s a younger version of Black Hat.

~~~~

Captain Thunder-Thighs cleared his throat again, catching the attention of the boy. His pupils expanded and glittered, looking interested, even though it seemed like he was a bit too interested. The hero shuddered, pushing aside his nerves and said, voice starting a bit weak, but quickly turning back into his “heroic” voice as his roomate, Phillip, called it.

“Alright, we are going to record this interview, okay Kaleb?” The boy smiled a bit, seemingly genuine, a short “Yes sir!” being barked out (his eye twitched).

“What’s your favorite part of the job?” he asked, head tilting a bit. Captain Thunder-Thighs smiled, how silly of him to think that such a sweet boy would be unsettling! “It’s meeting people like you Kaleb, so nice and sweet!” He jolted down a quick sweet boy on his notepad, feeling happiness bubble in his chest.

Kaleb laughed a bit while he was writing, eyes sparkling with the left one twitching. “Why thank you sir!” was all Kaleb said, his smile faded around the edges. Captain Thunder-Thighs swallowed and quickly spat out a standard question, “How old are you?” “I’m 10,000!”

The answer was quick, too quick. Captain Thunder-Thighs felt doubt bubble deep in his stomach, simmering right in his core. Before he could question the boy some more, said object of interest shot out a question of his own.

“How old are you?” Captain Thunder-Thighs stopped himself from taking a step back and answered, “Tw-” he faked a cough to hide his stutter, “Twenty-eight. Kaleb, are you sure you’re 10,000? You seem a bit young for that…” He trailed off, prompting Kaleb to quickly fill any silence that was trying to occupy the room. “Yesssss it isssss,” It could be a trick of the light, but did his pupils turn red?

“You see, a thousand years for you humans is around one year for us!” His smile stretched wider. Almost too wide.

“Oh! Okay!” Captain Thunder-Thighs couldn’t help but laugh nervously, beads of sweat appearing on him. He quickly stepped out of view of the camera, grabbing an intern and whispering, “Turn down the temperature please.” Said intern nodded and ran to obey her superior.

He stepped back into view, acting like nothing was wrong. “So what about your fam-” “Sir,” the harsh way the word was uttered made Captain Thunder-Thighs stop mid word. “Remember our deal…” His pupils hardened and thinned into slits, his smile long gone. Captain Thunder-Thighs was, to put it bluntly, stunned.

The sheer malice dripping from every word was shocking coming from such a sweet boy. “Um, y-yes Kaleb, I remember. I’m sorry, go ahead and ask your question.”

Kaleb seemed deep in thought, head bowed, and muttering quite a bit. “Excuse me, what did you say?” Captain Thunder-Thighs said, praying to all the gods that did and didn’t exist that the boy wouldn’t notice the question and mindlessly answer.

He didn’t.

His head snapped up, eyes hardened into a glare that was quickly dropped after a annoyed “sir…” was said. Captain Thunder-Thighs felt his patience wear thin. “Kaleb… please. Just. ask. Your. Question,” he spat out, every word burning his tongue.

The boy’s eye twitched, but otherwise he was very still. “I wonder what your power is,” every word was drawn out, meant to taunt the hero, “considering you are very… fit.” “Well it-“ “What is your power?” Kaleb said, cutting him off. And what he did next scared Captain Thunder-Thighs, to put it simply, shitless.

The boy in the top hat raised up his hand to rest under his head, resting it on a leg that was moved to be crossed over the other. He tilted his head innocently, pupils expanding and glittering, softening around the edges. This boy hasn’t moved from his perfect posture the whole interview.

Until now.

“U-um s-s-super strength,” he stuttered, smiling nervously. Kaleb hummed, eyes skimming over the hero’s form once again. He seemed to accept the answer, body resuming to the perfect posture that could rival a marine’s.

Captain Thunder-Thighs had to take a moment to calm himself, after all, breaking down crying in front of a boy would look horrible in the eyes of the public. He took a deep breath and continued his questioning.

“Who do you live with?”

“Auntie, Uncle and Susie. Who do you live with?”

“My roommate. I assume that you don’t live with your parents correct?”

“Auntie says that assuming makes an ass out of you and me but yes… your roommates name?”

“Phillip.”

~~~~

This back and forth went on for a while, with Kaleb only barely answering the questions shot at him.

So far Captain Thunder-Thighs’ notes were sorely lacking any weakness or ammo to use against Black Hat. And he had a feeling Kaleb knew that as well.

Kaleb… such a normal name for a strange boy. Then again the spelling for it was a bit odd… even if it did seem very fitting for him.

His head and pupils, especially the pupils, were always moving and shifting, and yet his body never moved an inch, every muscle staying perfectly still, like in the face of the Queen herself.

Captain Thunder-Thighs wondered why.

”Okay!” He said, head snapping up to look at Kaleb. “Only a few more questions to answer, is that alright?”

“Yes. When did Fluffy die?”

“2011. You said you were malnourished by Eldritch standards, why?”

“Because I don’t eat much. Are you mad at Daniel?”

“No. why would I be?”

“He killed your dog. I would be pissed. When did you have your first boyfriend?”

”2011, after Fluffy died. Why don’t you eat much?”

Kaleb was relaxing in the chair, shoulders drooping a bit, a small and gentle smile graced his face, and pupils soft and sparkling with a playfulness begging to be freed. But as soon as the last word left Captain Thunder-Thighs’ mouth, his relaxed demeanor snapped into a tense one, shoulders hiked up, mouth in a firm straight line, and pupils thinning down into slits.

Before Captain Thunder-Thighs could even blink, Kaleb’s demeanor changed once again, this time showing a smile that stretched across his face. “Because,” he said. The way the words were spoken, sickly sweet, like a businessman trying to convince you to buy his product, made a shiver run down the hero’s spine.

“The cellar doesn’t have much food. Please,” he continued, voice dropping an octave, “Drop. The. Topic.”

“U-uhm alright…” A bead of sweat rolled down Captain Thunder-Thighs’ face, Kaleb watching it. The hero took a deep breath, calming himself down.

He looked down at his notes, sighing a bit.

The hero looked up again and Kaleb offered a small smile (previous behavior disappearing along with the lights), tilting his head to the side. (His eye twitched)

“Is everything alright sir?” He asked, head bowing down a bit, eyes looking up, pupils expanding and glittering, soft around the edges. (His eye twitched) “Uh, yes I’m alright. Say, Kaleb, why seem hesitant to talk about your family?”

Kaleb’s shoulders stiffened, his head raising up a bit, pupils contracting into tiny dots. “What do you mean sir?” The question was growled out, soft yet menacing.

Captain Thunder-Thighs was caught off guard by that question. He put on a fake smile and said, “Now now Kaleb, answer my question first, it’s only fair,” The hero admits to himself that he does sound condescending, but it’s the only thing he can do after being caught off guard so easily. Kaleb only gave a strained smile, lifting his head up all the way.

“Of course sir, it is only fair,” (His eye twitched) Captain Thunder-Thighs waited in silence for five minutes before asking “are you going to-“

“I don’t think you want to ask anymore questions here sir,” Kaleb said, a red glint in his left eye, tilting his head down so the brim of his hat was covering it. His smile covered his whole face and glowed a soft green in the dim light.

“Wha-what?” was all Captain Thunder-Thighs could stutter out before a tentacle shot out of Kaleb’s back and wrapped around him.

Not long afterwards, everyone else had their own tentacle crushing them. Kaleb chuckled, standing up, eyes full of madness.

Kaleb folded his arms behind his back, and started speaking, loud and clear. “I have a secret to tell. Do you wanna hear it? You can, but only if you promise not to tell. Okay?”

Kaleb looked around and acted like he saw nodding.

“Well, you see, I learned many things from Auntie, but the only important thing is: fake it. I know right!? How stupid,”

After spitting out that word, his eyes narrowed.

“But you see, I fake it. Each and everyday. So does Auntie, and Uncle, and even Susie!”

A wide smile was on his face this time.

“Why do we fake it? Well my reasons are a bit different, but I do know Auntie, Uncle, and Susie’s reason. They take. And take. And take! What do they take? Money? No. They have enough of it.”

“Silly me,” He chuckled and shook his head, snapping it up to lock eyes with Captain Thunder-Thighs.

“I forgot to say that they take things from me. What do they take? Well they took something special to me, each and everyone of them,”

Kaleb paused for a moment, eyes glassy as he looked off into the distance.

“What was it? Well, Uncle took my virginity, Susie took my first kiss, and Auntie took my dignity!”

Everyone was shocked, their faces turning pale. Kaleb noticed and chuckled some more.

“Why the long faces? It’s okay, I’m used to it. After all, I’m Uncle’s pretty little songbird,”

At the mention of the nickname, Kaleb became solem, eyes downcast.

“I don’t like that name, but it makes Uncle happy, and when Uncle’s happy, he hurts me less! Haha! So there you go, something about how I fake it!”

In a split second he was smiling again, happy.

“Susie likes kissing me. She says it’s good practice. I don’t like it. She’s rough, and my lips hurt. My heart does too. I heard that first kisses were special, but she didn’t make it special.”

Tears looked to be at the corner of his eyes, but were blinked away.

“But that’s okay. I just put on a smile and pucker the lips. OH! Another thing I fake! I’m on a roll! Don’t you think?”

Kaleb looked around frowning at the reactions he got.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m telling you my secrets! So behave.”

He paused, as in thought.

“You know, Auntie tells me to behave. If I don’t, she punishes me. I don’t like her punishments, my blood doesn’t look pretty on the floor. I bet her’s does. Oh well! So why don’t I behave and be a good boy? Well then she rewards me, so yay, right? Right?”

At this point, Kaleb sounded desperate, whispering the last word.

“I don’t like her rewards, but she says I should. That I should be happy that I’m doing things no other boy my age is. But I don’t like it when she tells me to pull my pants down. I don’t like it when she pulls out her camera. And I don’t like it when her pants come off. But I should. Because I’m special! No other boy is getting what I’m getting! No. Other. Boy.” He spat out the last words, rage racking his form as his fists clenched.

He took a deep breath and continued.

“You know, you might be wondering, why, with so much power, not kill them? And I want to, really! But I need them. The day I’m 18,000 , when I start shifting, I can show them who I really am.”

“I can show Uncle that his pretty little songbird isn’t so little.”

“I can show Susie that the Sleeping Beauty she keeps on kissing isn’t so beautiful.”

“And I can show Auntie that the rag doll she uses as a toy is tired of being a toy.”

“I will crush them between my fingertips, relishing in their screams of mercy. Should I give to them? No. Why should I? Every time I begged Uncle to pull out he slapped me. Every time I cried out for Susie to stop, to let me breathe, she bit my tongue. And every time I pushed Auntie away, she would scold me about being ungrateful. So why should I? Because I’m the better person? No. I don’t care about that. That died along with my mother. Why not join the heroes and stamp out all the evil? Well funny story, you see you wanna know how Auntie and Uncle got all their money? They’re heroes,”

Kaleb started walking towards Captain Thunder-Thighs, stopping when he was in front of him.

“So goodbye, I’m sorry that I can’t let you live. Well not really, but you guys were nice enough to me. Oh well. Let bygones be bygones. So goodbye. You know what, before you go, remember this. I’m not Kaleb Hatter. Kaleb Hatter is a weak willed wimp. I’m Black Hat. And Black Hat doesn’t play nice. He doesn’t spare you, and he won’t pity kill you. And sadly I’ll have to tuck him away for now. But you know what? The day he comes out again, permanently, will be…”

Kaleb turned around, walking towards the bright light that had just appeared, giving him a way back to his time and home. He stopped right before entering, snapping his head to turn around and say one last word before the camera turned black.

“Villainous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me suggestions and criticism plz.


End file.
